


there's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?

by annadavidson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DAPromptExchange, Dragon Age Prompt Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: Morrigan stood at the top of the steps, staring down, frozen, at the crowd.Prompt: When Morrigan makes the comment about the HOF being smug about her missing him and plays the whole thing, she actually does miss him. Seeing as how the “Contact the Hero of Fereldan” mission is just down the road from Skyhold, Leliana lets this little tidbit of information slip out when she goes to contact him.So when Leliana returns there is a big uproar among the crowd that Morrigan goes to investigate. Low and behold the HOF walks through with this smug smile as he is greeted by an exuberant Kieran and a grumpy Morrigan who now has a ginger spy master added to her list of people to turn into toads.





	there's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?

Morrigan stood at the top of the steps, staring down, frozen, at the crowd. Leliana was there with a figure clad in blue at her side. The crowd surrounded this figure. She noticed most people, including the Inquisitor, approached the figure with wonder and excitement. Except for Cullen, who stood away, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

Then the figure turned and his face could be seen under his hood. His hair, styled in the same dreads he’d had since she’d first met him, hung loosely out of his hood, cascading down the sides of his chest. His blue eyes held their usual humble edge, though there was a sense of exhaustion etched into his features. Still, he looked the same as when he’d left. He looked the same as when she’d last seen him, when she’d last kissed him – when she’d last held him in her arms.

His gaze passed over the crowd, darting from one face to another, searching,  _longing._  Then his eyes found hers, and Christian grinned like a young boy and pushed his way out of the crowd, darting around people trying to shake the hand of the famous Hero of Ferelden. He barely noticed them, wasn’t even focused on them. All he saw was her and their son.

 _“Father!!”_  Kieran cried out with joy the moment he recognized the man approaching them. He darted down the stairs and Christian picked up his pace. When they met, the Warden scooped their son into his arms and held him close. Kieran clung to him, crying and excitedly telling him how much he’d missed him at the same time.

Christian placed a soft kiss on the top of Kieran’s head. “I missed you too, Pup.” He looked up to catch Morrigan smiling softly at them. When their eyes met, a smug smile tugged at his lips and she put on her best frown. She started making her way down the steps. He never wavered from holding Kieran in his arms, but his gaze also never left her.

She folded her arms across her chest and stared down at him with an eyebrow raised.

He grinned up at her. “Did you miss me, Love?” He stood up, Kieran at his side now, gripping his hand.

Morrigan scoffed. “Twas peaceful without you –  _quiet_  too.”

He lightly chuckled. “An old friend told me otherwise.”

She shot a look at Leliana, who didn’t look regretful in the slightest bit. She looked…  _happy_  and at ease. She looked like she enjoyed seeing the two of them together, reunited. Perhaps it reminded her of the old days, traveling throughout Thedas, trying to save the world. Morrigan thought if Leliana missed the “good” old days so much then perhaps she should have joined the Inquisitor out in the field more often – after all, the Inquisitor often traveled around Thedas and was trying to save the world.

She thought Leliana should count herself lucky that she didn’t snap her fingers and turn her into a toad right then and there, though the redhead probably didn’t even believe her magic was capable of that. She’d threatened to turn Christian into a toad once and all he’d said was that he’d make an adorable toad.

She much rather preferred him as a human than a toad.

Christian reached forward, taking her hand in his free one and gently pulling her closer. “I brought you a gift.”

She had to fight to keep a grin off her own face. He was being playful, teasing. She wanted to call him a little shit and playfully push him away. “And what would that be?”

 _“This,”_  he pulled her impossibly closer, their bodies pushed together, his lips pressing firmly against hers.

The next thing she knew, her arms were draped around his neck, his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, and Kieran was letting out an annoyed sound that was a mixture of a groan and  _yuck._  There was some cheering from the crowd – she guessed Leliana was grinning smugly. She was tempted to glare at them, but that would require opening her eyes or breaking the kiss. She didn’t want this moment to stop.

She had many question. Why wasn’t he searching for the cure? Had he already found the cure? How had his search gone so far? Was he here to stay? How had Leliana found him? Had she known he’d be heading to Skyhold or had they ran into each other on merely a coincidence? She had so many questions rolling around in her head, but asking them would break the kiss.

And right now, she didn’t care if she ever got her answers. All she cared about was the Warden –  _her_ Warden. He was  _here_  with her and Kieran. They were together again. They were a family again.

Was he going to leave again?

That question hung on her the most, but she dared not ask it. The Inquisition be damned, if he left, she would leave with him. If he stayed, it would be by her side. There would be no more space between them, no more separation. She silently vowed for herself and Kieran that wherever her Warden went, he would not go there alone. She would be by his side, and they would face it all as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/165379321190/theres-a-hole-in-my-heart-can-you-fix-it).


End file.
